nesc_timekeepingfandomcom-20200215-history
Timekeeping tutorial
This page is a general tutorial about timekeeping at NESC If you are not yet a timekeeper and are interested in the job, please see Becoming a Timekeeper #Please arrive at the rink at least 15 minutes before game time with the following items: ##Warm clothing ##A pen (you should actually bring a couple just to be safe) ##You can bring a scrap piece of paper or notepad to jot down info as the referees give it to you. #Sign your name in the officials sign in binder at the front desk. The pages in the binder are organized alphabetically by last name. #Obtain the scoresheet and make sure the coaches fill out their team rosters: #*If you're scorekeeping for any of the leagues run by NESC, or for the Valley Hockey League, scoresheets are pre-made (with date/time/team names etc.) and are availible at the front desk. #**Often, the coaches will have already taken the scoresheet, in which case you don't have to worry about taking it to the locker rooms. #**If they have not taken the scoresheet, take it with you to the locker rooms and ask them to fill it out. #*If you're scorekeeping for any league game that is not NESC-run or Valley Hockey League, the home team coach should provide the scoresheet. Blank scoresheets may be obtained from the front desk in case the home coach doesn't have one (The front desk has blank NESC, VHL, EHF, EMHL, NEGHL and PHL scoresheets. If you need a blank scoresheet for a BHL/E9 game, use a VHL scoresheet). #*If you're scorekeeping for a tournament or event, locate the tournament table, where scoresheets will be availible. #**Almost all tournaments have their table upstairs, outside of rink 1. #**Some Junior showcases/events have a table with scoresheets set up downstairs, right outside the pro shop. #**Massachusetts Hockey girls championship tournaments have their tournament table upstairs in the gym area between rinks 2 and 5. #If the scoreboard is not powered on in the rink you'll be scorekeeping in, proceed to the scorekeeping booth (in all the rinks it's relatively easy to walk around the rink to the booth. Proceed to turn the scoreboard on. Go to Operating the scoreboard to learn about turning on and operating each scoreboard by rink. #While the Zamboni is on the ice, it's a good idea to put up the warm-up time (almost always 3:00), so you're ready when the players come out. #To find info about how much time to put on the clock, click here: Game Rules, if the game is a league game #If the game is part of a special event or tournament, most events have their own rules sheet either already in the scorekeeping boxes or availible at the tournament table. If you have any questions, ask the tournament/showcase workers at the table. #*Pictures of rules/procedures sheet from previous years' events are availible here #Depending on how fast the coaches were filling out the scoresheet, either you'll have it at warm-up time, or a coach will take it out with them. If it gets to warm-up time and only one team has filled the scoresheet out, don't panic. Have the other coach fill it out during warmup. If the coach is not done by the time the game starts, use your scrap piece of paper or notepad to jot notes until you get the scoresheet back. #Operate the clock and fill out the sheet as the game goes on. Go To Operating the scoreboard to find out info about operating the clock, and go to Filling out a Scoresheet to find info about filling out the scoresheet.' Also, here's a good simulator for the daktronics controllers': Click Here (it's actually a simulator of the 4000 series, but it's very similar to the controllers NESC has) #It's a good idea to try to learn the Referee's hand signals for penalties. Here are some useful websites that should be able to help you: #1 #2 #*NOTE: if it's your first time scorekeeping and you don't know the signals, etc. let the referees know before the start of the game. They should be able to just tell you verbally what the penalties are, as well as help you with any other questions you might have. #If the coaches did not sign the sheet when they filled it out, be sure to have them sign at the end of the game. In addition, have the referees sign the scoresheet, and sign the scoresheet yourself. #Finalize any remaining information on the scoresheet (such as goals by period, total goals, etc.) Then, write a large '/' or 'X' through the blank space underneath the goals and penalties you wrote down. This ensures nothing is added to the scoresheet after the game is over. #Scoresheets generally have three layers, with the white copy on top, and colored copies (generally yellow and pink) as the second and third sheets. These copies must be distributed to the appropriate places at the end of the game. Generally, a copy should go to each team, and a copy should go to the front desk. Consult the league info table at the top of this page for information about what copies go where. Misc. Notes *There is a phone in every scorekeepers booth. The phone calls the front desk when picked up. You may have to call down for various reasons, including: **Game is done early and Zamboni is needed **Game should be starting and referees have not shown up **Some sort of rink/facilities issue (zamboni door open, something broken, etc.) **Medical issue/emergency. (During higher profile/junior hockey events, first aid/a "trainer" is availible, and teams may ask you to call for the trainer) **In addition, if staff in the building need to contact you, they can call the phone (it sounds like an older bell ringing). If they do, please pick the phone up and see what they want.